


Bully

by merisoo



Series: Parenthood [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Gen, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merisoo/pseuds/merisoo
Summary: Macy Vaughn doesn't like bullies. No matter who they are.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera, Macy Vaughn & Mel Vera
Series: Parenthood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666633
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for use of a racial slur/term typically targeted at Black/African-Americans.

Macy slammed the door of her silver Buick, the rage boiling in her spilling over to the old model car her father, may he rest in peace, had left behind for her. Leaning against the vehicle she took several moments to draw in deep, sharp breaths. 

‘I just need a couple of seconds’ she muttered to herself, disregarding that several seconds had turned into several minutes before she was able to peel herself from the vehicle. She’d spent the entirety of her drive to Hilltowne Elementary School alternating between nauseous worry and helpless anger. Not only had she been called because her cousins, Mel and Maggie of all kids, had been caught fighting, but now there was also a situation of bullying that had come to light. 

For a brief moment, her mind flashed back to her own adolescent years. How helpless she’d felt and how each summer she’d been too ashamed to tell her father why she had not wanted to go back. 

‘They’re making fun of me dad. They think I’m weird. I’m too different’. It had all sounded so silly to her young mind each time she practiced telling him. So, she never had. She’d simply endured and studied and if her physical appearance was going to be made fun of, she’d make sure they could never say anything about her brains. 

The thought of her childhood always left a bad taste in her mouth. Her face twisted in disgust at how weak and isolated she’d been. Macy shook her head and did her best to push those thoughts away. It was bad enough that she hadn’t realized something was wrong, that the most important people she’d been tasked with raising had been subject to schoolyard cruelty. She’d been so blind. It felt as though she’d failed them the same way she had failed her own self back then. 

She wouldn’t make the same mistake again. Standing there in the August heat, the sun beating down on the pavement of the nearly deserted parking lot, Macy Vaughn did what she knew best. She gathered the flames of her anger, cooled it into ice and armed herself for the conflict that lay ahead. Clenching both fists, Macy took a step away from the car and turned in the direction of the school entrance. 

\----- 

Harry Greenwood was not amused. In fact, he didn’t think there’d ever been an instance in his life where he’d felt this way. His anger felt like a live thing. The emotion writhing in his gut before clawing its way up his chest and sitting heavy at the back of his throat. He pressed his lips together into a firm line, almost fearful of what would come out. They were still waiting on Dr. Macy Vaughn and it would be unjust to begin any discussions without her presence. After all, her charges were at the center of the entire fiasco. 

Six other individuals were gathered in the room. If the situation weren’t so serious, Harry would have scoffed at the absurdity of how comfortably the space fit them. Was this how his tuition money had been used, for funding the over-sized office of an incompetent principal? The woman in question, Charity Callahan, sat ram-rod straight behind her large mahogany desk. Her blonde hair fell in soft waves around her face; not a strand was out of place. She looked the picture of calm. Harry wanted to throttle her. 

He glanced down at his son, Carter, sitting quietly in the chair Harry stood behind. His uniform was a mess of grass and mud stains. Harry almost sighed at the thought of having to put in a load of laundry in the middle of the week. He made a careful re-assessment of his son for perhaps the sixth time since he’d been standing in the office. The only part of his son that seemed to have escaped the whole debacle was his head. Though, that wasn’t saying much. If there was one thing Harry could not seem to get his son on board with, it was the proper use of a comb. 

Carter, sitting in a line with the three other students, held himself similarly to his father; back straight, chin high and hands folded respectfully in front of him. Next to Carter sat the Vera sisters. While he’d never met the girls or their guardian, Harry had only ever heard good things regarding them from his son. 

With her small arms and legs crossed, Melanie Vera looked the epitome of 9-year-old defiance. Since he’d entered the office, she’d been focusing the full weight of her glare at the ground in front of her. If Harry were a superstitious man, he’d think she was willing the gates of hell to open and swallow them all, so fierce was her gaze. 

Margarita’s posture mirrored that of her sister, though her clothes were in far less disarray. Harry could make out the faint scratches that stretched along her cheek and he winced in sympathy. Sitting slightly further away from them was Hunter Caine. Harry’s teeth clicked together each time his gaze swept over the pale boy. Being a grade above the others meant he was bigger, and physically, he bore the least evidence of a quarrel. Nevertheless, the clear outline of a bruise had begun to form beneath his eye. The bored look plastered on his face was almost identical to that of his father, Alastor, who stood behind his chair. 

Just as Harry made to sweep his gaze around the room once more the office door swung open. Oh, thank god, he thought, right before his mind ground to a screeching halt. If he'd been any other man, if it’d been any other place and if he were any less British, Harry might have done a double-take. Dr. Macy Vaughn stepped through the door with an intensity that permeated the entire room. Dressed in a deep pea-green coat and black heels she was all riotous curls, furrowed brows, and a heavy frown. She was exquisite. 

\----- 

Mel and Maggie immediately turned in their seats at Macy's entrance. The mixture of relief and worry on their faces spoke volumes. Macy allowed herself a quick sweep of the room, taking in the occupants, her gaze lingering longest on her little cousins. They looked small sitting in the overly large chars of the office. Her heart clenched as she took in the state of their hair and clothes before she resolutely turned her gaze to the woman sitting behind the desk. 

Charity stood from her chair in greeting. 

“Dr. Vaughn, thank you for showing up,” she gave a small practiced smile then paused before making eye contact with each adult. 

“As you can see, we have quite the number of participants in what has been a most displeasing display of aggressive behavior.” 

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Macy was already responding. 

“And who are we naming as the aggressor?” she asked.  
“Pardon?” 

“The kid you’re holding responsible?” Macy repeated. 

The implication that she would not let it be Mel or Maggie went without saying. She stepped fully into the room and the door fell shut behind her with a resounding click. 

“Well…” Charity began, the smile on her face one of indulgence rather than sincerity. “Our school doesn’t tolerate violence of any kind-” she gave each kid a reproachful look. 

“- and seeing as how every child in this room had a part in -” 

“With all due respect madam,” Harry held up a hand to pause her in her speech. He knew where this was going and he had no interest in listening to the rest of her asinine rationalization. 

“We are not discussing the assignments of group-work. This scuffle was the result of two students being unduly harassed.” 

“Now Mr. Greenwood -” 

“Harassed-” Alastor interrupted, “- is a strong word and one I’d thank you not to use when referring to my son.” 

‘Well if the shoe fits’ Macy thought and then promptly bit the inside of her check to keep the sentiment from spilling out. 

“Harassment,” she said instead, “is exactly what this is.” 

She turned her attention to Principle Callahan who was leaning both hands on her desk and looking increasingly frustrated. 

“And this prestigious school being what it is, did you even question why they felt like physically protecting themselves was the next best option?” 

Harry nodded his head in support of the question. 

“If we could all just settle down for a moment.” Charity stated. She shot a look down at Mel and Maggie who were practically vibrating in their seats. 

“I am fully aware of how serious an accusation bullying is. We don't take that lightly at Hilltowne. That being said, we also take physical violence seriously. The fact remains that young Mr. Greenwood and Melanie took it upon themselves to put their hands on another student -” 

“Because he started it!” Melanie shouted, practically jumping out of her seat. Her small face was screwed up in indignant anger. 

Macy stepped forward to lay a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. 

Carter, his hands now clenched into fists in his lap spoke up. “She’s right. Hunter kept saying really mean things to Maggie and he wouldn’t stop. Even when we told him it was wrong.” 

Carter looked up at his father, green eyes begging for understanding. Harry placed a firm, supportive hand on the top of his son’s head. 

“If my son saw fit to share his opinions, I see no reason why that should enable these…” Alastor curled his lip, “...these little hooligans to attack him.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Macy turned to him incredulously. 

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.” Hunter added. 

Maggie leaned forward, her big brown eyes wet with unshed tears, gaze directed at the side of Hunter’s face, and cheeks burning red in anger. “I’m not a tar baby.” She bit out. 

Macy inhaled sharply, her eyes widening. So that was the word being used. Macy felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She should have protected them better, been less prioritized with her work and her hours and making ends meet and... she should have been there more. 

“Ms. Vera!” Principle Callahan began and Macy was sure she’d delved into some sanctimonious speech about words and what wasn’t of decorum to say but she’d stopped paying attention to the woman. Ignoring the other adults in the room she rounded the seat Maggie was in and crouched down in front of her. 

Maggie’s bottom lip trembled as the tears she’d been holding back spilled down her round cheeks. Macy pulled her into a hug and could feel Melanie throw her own small arms around them both. 

“Oh, for Pete's sake.” She heard Alastor mutter. 

Without blinking or caring Macy raised her finger to him. Harry let out a sound that was a mix between a laugh and a cough as Charity sputtered in outrage. 

“I’m so sorry,” Macy muttered over and over again. She felt her own tears gather at the corner of her eyes and stubbornly blinked them away. 

Pulling back, she gathered Maggie’s face into her palms and made sure she had the youngest Vera’s full attention. 

“Margarita Emilia Vera you are the product of two beautiful people from two beautiful backgrounds. You’re worth will never be dependent on the ugly words of ugly people. Do you understand?” 

Maggie, still sniffling, nodded. Carter leaned over in his chair and took one of Maggie’s hands in his. Macy smiled at the little boy. She stood up, turning her attention back to the other adults in the room. It seemed Harry Greenwood had been on a verbal rampage, his voice steadily rising until it was a decibel away from a shout. 

“-absolutely preposterous! This matter should have been addressed at the very onset. The oversight being displayed here is truly a blight on this institution and the ramifications should fall strictly on the provoking party. My son acted righteously in the defense of his peer and I will NOT - !” 

Harry paused, seeming to realize the volume his voice had reached before continuing in a much lower but no less harsh tone. He drew in a deep breath, primly adjusting the collar of his blazer. 

“No one here is condoning violence Principle Callahan. But I will not stand for you punishing my son, nor the Vera sisters, for defending themselves as they saw fit. Not when one of them has been subject to such hateful behavior for weeks.” 

“Are you really defending your son’s right to physically attack my kid?” Alastor scoffed. 

“Are you really defending your racist kid?” Macy shot back. 

“Mr. Caine, Dr. Vaughn, Mr. Greenwood, please! I’d like for all of us to have a sensible discussion regarding this matter,” Charity sighed, abandoning all thought of sitting back down in her chair. 

“Mr. Caine, Hunter’s comments are absolutely unacceptable -” 

“Punishing him for having an opinion -” 

“No one is denying his right to an opinion but this is an educational institution, we have rules that must be followed and there will be consequences when they aren’t. Now -” she put up her hand to forestall any other interruptions. 

“Hunter’s continued verbal harassment of Margarita will be dealt with.” 

She turned to Macy and Harry. 

“Mr. Greenwood, Dr. Vaughn, while I understand your anger, it still remains that fighting is also not something we tolerate at Hilltowne Elementary. I can’t just overlook that.” 

“So, let me guess this straight, you’re going to suspend them for standing up to a bully who not only has been calling Maggie unacceptable names but also shoved her?” Macy said, her tone incredulous. 

Charity gave her a hard stare. “Hunter will also be suspended. No one in this room is getting a free pass for anything.” 

Macy nodded her head and turned to Harry who met her gaze with understanding. He crossed his arms and turned back to Principle Callahan. 

“Understood. In that case, Dr. Vaughn and I will be consulting with our lawyers and the school board will be receiving an official notice from our legal representatives.” 

Charity’s eyes widened, her mouth opening and closing several times before she was able to get a word out. 

“Mr. Greenwood there is no reason-” 

“Carter, grab your bag, we're leaving.” Harry stated. He’d run out of patience for the situation and the woman charged with handling it. Macy followed his lead, gathering up both girls' bags and shuffling them towards the door. 

Neither of them paid any attention to Alastor’s assertion that he would also be bringing his own counsel into the mix or Principle Callahan’s continued objections that they were all behaving irrationally. 

They walked out in silence, the deserted hallway the sole audience to three grinning kids and two adults assured in their solidarity and determination to protect their kids. 

\----- 

Macy waited until both Mel and Maggie were buckled in before closing the back door and turning to Harry Greenwood. She’d never formally met the professor but did remember seeing him in passing at the beginning of the school year. She took her time taking him in while he was still preoccupied with his son. The three-piece suit and perfectly coiffed hair didn’t exactly speak of someone who would be okay with their kid fighting, regardless of the cause, but she was glad he seemed to be on their side. 

When he finally turned to her she smiled and stepped around the car in between them. 

“I don’t think we’ve ever been properly introduced.” 

“A most grievous error on our parts.” Harry smiled, extending his hand towards her. 

Macy took his hand, appreciating the warmth of his palm and the firmness of his grip. His eyes were as warm as his smile, tiny lines appearing at the corners to highlight the sincerity of his gaze. Macy found herself shaking his hand for several seconds longer than decorum mandated. She pulled back the moment she noticed. Harry didn’t seem to mind. 

“Thank you, for standing up for us in there.” 

Harry waved his hand as though it was of no consequence. “Nonsense. My apologies that the young Ms. Vera was subject to such behavior.” 

Macy smiled in appreciation. “Yes, well, thank Carter for me as well. It was brave of him to step in.” 

Harry smiled proudly, looking back at his son, sitting quietly in the backseat. He turned back to Macy, the look in his eyes causing her to blink several times before she regained her train of thought. 

“We should probably exchange numbers.” She said. 

“Ah yes!” Harry exclaimed and Macy couldn’t help but smile as he patted adorably at his pockets for his phone. 

Macy took the device from him, inserting her number and hesitating for a second before putting the fist emoji by her name. Hopefully, he’d get it. 

Harry’s fingers brushed against her own as she handed the device back and Macy directed a silent ‘shut up’ at the rampant beating of her heart. 

“I’d say it was a pleasure Dr. Vaughn, but under these circumstances…” 

“Right,” she agreed, glancing back at the car where Mel and Maggie were waiting impatiently. She turned back to Harry. 

“We’ll talk?” She asked. 

“We will.” He replied, holding her gaze. Macy didn’t know what to make of the promise in his eyes but she could figure it out another time. Giving him one last smile, she turned and made her way back to her car. The rest of the evening would be devoted to hot chocolate, healing and honest conversation. Harry Greenwood’s promise, if that’s what it truly was, could be unraveled another time.


End file.
